Providing cooling to gas turbine components such as vanes, disks, and blades, and the structure and manner for modulating cooling air to such components, remains an area of interest. Some existing systems and methods have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.